servamp:resentment for the perfect
by Anilemonfics123
Summary: The sloth pair are in for it especially Kuro who is targeted for being the what? How will they handle and how will the relationship between them be after Kuro's new predicament
1. Chapter 1

"Haaaaa"he sighed tiredly exhausted from school and test

Mahiru sat on his couch leisurely watching kuro play a game,he was a weird Pegasus like creature that had a cactus monster on it and you had to kill the 3 other ones that were like you.

"Mahiru"kuro said his name slow and looked at him"buy me ramen"mahiru sighed again "better than nothing"and got up but as he put on his shoes an realization came to him"you're coming too"he grabbed kuro's jacket dragging him by the tail

"No it's still daylight and my game!"he was trying to claw his way to the controller

"You're coming whether you like it or not"he gritted his teeth trying to pull the shut in vampire who was far stronger than him

They struggled both trying to get the other to do what they wanted,as they struggled mahiru came to another go of kuro who scrambled back to his game and immediately started playing

He snickered as he walked over

Kuro watched him carefully while still playing

"Hey kuro"mahiru snickered louder

"What"he narrowed his eyes and while pressing his hand against the wood floor

"SUNLIGHT"he slid the curtain allowing sunshine to fill the room illuminating everything

*POOF*

On the floor where the blue haired vampire was a small all black cat with a bell attached to a red collar

"Cheap trick"he slumped against the floor

"Still worked"he scooped the kitten and ran out the room,heading down the stairs soon arriving at the convenience store

"Ok kuro what do you want"he felt the cat move around on his shoulder

He scanned the different varieties of ramen before closing his eyes and opening wide in a

["I've decided matter"]

"That and that and that and that and that and that!"kuro picked 9 different ones

"Jeez do you even need all that"mahiru reluctantly picked them up and put them in his basket

"I need something to eat,are you planning on starving your adorable kitten?"kuro said as he rolled in mahiru's hands

Mahiru snickered and put kuro on his head and walked to the register"you know you can eat any-"mahiru stopped mid sentence as he almost bumped into a tall skeletal like women on the line

The women was skinny to the point it looks like she hasn't eaten anything in years

She noticed mahiru staring at her and turned to him

She had shoulder length auburn hair and jet black eyes

Her lips were a shade of red and glossy

She wore a white jacket that was partially zipped with a white shirt and a pair of knee length white jeans and black heels

"Anything I can help you with?"she looked at the boy and gave a small smile

"O-oh no I'm fine"he looked away his face taking on the color of red

"Oh is that so"she said but her eyes were directed at the animal in his hair

She paid for her things and walked out the store but not before looking at kuro one last time and narrowing her eyes

Kuro noticing this twitched slightly at the women's glare

"Kuro"he felt the twitch and rubbed the cat's head

Quickly paying for everything he exited the building with a bag full of ramen

"Happy now"he said with half lidded eye lids

"Very much-oh"kuro stopped his sentence

"What is it"

"That"

Kuro pointed to a limited flavor of ramen on the floor laying there

"Kuro it was on the floor"he looked at the feline with a incredulous look

"Still wrapped as if just purchased"kuro drooled looking at it

"No kuro that's wrong lets return it to the store"mahiru tried picking it up

Only to be met with a face full of fur

"No I want it let me have it"the boy tried pulling off the cat but to no avail

"Kuro it's wrong so no"he picked up the cup and walked in the direction of the convenience store

"Mahiru"kuro had anime tears running down his face"plea-there's a note on it"

"A note?"the cat let go of him and crawled to his shoulder

Mahiru held up the cup and read the note aloud

"For the boy with the black feline"

Kuro looked at mahiru with a smug look

"That could be anyone"he said still walking

"Face it you know it's us"he said even smugger

"Argh"he shut his eyes tight and turned in the direction of home

...

The sound of a few jingles were heard before a door opened showing mahiru and kuro

Walking to the kitchen he put the ramen down along with the mysterious one kuro spotted

"I'll be in the bathroom"kuro jumped off and transformed back to his regular form

"Got it" He heard the door close and went to the kitchen and immediately started boiling water"

He walked over to the couch and sat down and flickered through channels till settling upon a channel with people failing to do certain tasks

*WHSSSSSSS*

Kuro turned his head hearing the kettle spew white mist

In Chibi form his eyes grew stars seeing that his water was done boiling,at blinding speed he was already back at the couch sitting down with a cup of ramen swallowing the noodles down as if he was a certain pink marshmallow character

"Kuro"mahiru came out the bathroom drying his hands"you're already at it"he sighed with a dry look"i expect you to clean the mess"he said looking at the fact 8 cups already littered the floor

"Mhmmm"light pink dusted the Chibi form vampire cheeks as he ate the 9th and drinking down the broth

And setting it down next to the others

"Kuro are you listening"

"What a pain,I got it"

Already picking up the other cups and throwing them away he noticed the one they found

His eyes sparking up once more already grabbing it and ripping off the packaging around it,pouring the water in it and already back at the couch eating

"Haaaa"the boy grabbed his face"seriously"his voice sounded annoy but he was happy seeing the vampire eat

"Kuro I'm turning in for the night ill see you tomorrow"the cat waved wishing him a good night before continuing to eat

...

"Think you can do this"

"Of course

"Well let's see"

The man ran up a ramp and jumped and missed the edge and slammed his whole face into the ramp

"Ohhhh and that's it for our contestant,who will go next"

Kuro watched people who tried to make it to the top of a ramp on the television seeing numerous people fail on the spot

"That looks like a pain"kuro muttered but kept watching while sipping the broth of the ramen

"and there goes another"the man on the tv announce seeing a contestant roll down the ramp

He finished the broth and set down on the floor by the couch

He continued watching them fall one after another

"Haa"he felt a warmth wrap around him

"Mm"he unzipped his jacket

"Mmh"he shifted uncomfortably feeling a bit hot

"Mnn"he groaned feeling hotter,his throat started to get parched

"Hm"he got up getting some tea

*GULP*

He drank it

"What the hell"his throat felt better but his body felt hotter

"Haa...haa"he stumbled almost falling down and using the counters edge to hold himself up

"My body"he breathing got heavier,his body almost feeling like concrete,his mind getting hazy from the heat

Without thinking he walked and walked till he stopped at a familiar door,opening it he saw a boy wrapped in a blanket sleeping peacefully

His eyes obscured due to his hair as he walked towards the sleeping mahiru

Stopping at his bedside he reached out a hand before feeling his body cool down and passing out beside mahiru

...

*chirp chirp chirp*

*TICK TICK TICK*

The sound of birds and the annoying alarm clock along with the blazing sun

All of it made the vampire groan as he hit the alarm clock

("Noisy")he thought before laying back down but felt uncomfortable as he felt something on his chest but chose to ignore it and laid down

He felt a tickling in his groin region before opening his eyes

("Bathroom")he got up but almost tumbled when he did

He looked down seeing his pants to be a bit baggy to the point his whole foot almost looked engulfed by the pant legs then at his jacket noticing you can barely see his hand maybe about 4 fingers sticking out through the sleeves

("Did I stretch them")he thought as he rolled up the pants legs

("what a pain")he thought before remembering his bathroom needs

Exiting the room he went to the lavatory zipping down his fly expecting air to meet with his organ

And he felt...nothing

Sweat formed on his brow

He closed his eyes as he shook his pants feeling nothing down below

More sweat form

He unbutton his pants and pull his underwear and immediately his eyes shrank

Nothing..he..saw..nothing

"G-g-gone"then his eyes shrank further,he touched his throat

"my voice"his bathroom needs went to the mirror and was horrified

In the mirror was a girl with red eyes with bags under them,blue hair covered with a hood and a blue jacket with a Roman numeral patch that says 1 and towards the bottom the jacket gets darker and longer in the back splitting into four tails and white pants

Quickly he pulled down the hood seeing waist length blue hair spill out the hood

"No way"he looked at himself in the mirror

"No..no..no..no..no"as he buttoned down the jacket opening it

His usual black shirt now baggy and at the chest area have two mounds

"I-I'm a girl"he now she said through gritted teeth"A-a-a-KYAHHHHHHHHH"she screamed looking at her reflection

"WHO'S THER-"mahiru bursted through the room with his lead which was a blackish green broom"who"he looked at the girl in the bathroom who was staring back at him with shocked eyes

"M-m-m-m-mahiru"the girl stumbled over in disbelief to him reaching out

"U-um"he looked at the person a bit nervously"who ar-"he stopped his sentence as the girl grabbed him

"Mahiru...help"he heard confusion in her voice"um I'm sorry but who are you"he looked at her closer before his eyes widen"...kuro"he said questionably

She rose her head slow with a lil red on her face"mhm"

Mahiru's eye twitch"h-how"

"I don't know I woke up like this"she looked up at mahiru and his breath hitched in his throat

The red eyes he was used to seeing looked more bright to him almost as if they were making him focus more on them

The face of someone who was lazy looked so soft to him

"Mahiru"the way she said his name compared to how he said it male was more soothing than slow

"Mahiru"he snapped out his daze

"Y-yea"

"You must still be sleepy..sorry"the now girl said

"N-no just trying to take in what happen is all"he quickly lied avoiding eye contact"anyway we need to find out what happened to your body"he said exiting the bathroom

"I don't know how this could happen"she said in Chibi form

"Did you do anything weird"

"No"

"How about eat or drink"

"No...I had the ramen and some tea"

"That's normal so I don't think there's anything wrong with tha-"a thought hit mahiru

"Kuro...could it possibly be"kuro looked at him with a confused look

"You've been a girl the whole time and you're trying to play it off!"he said with an I got it face

Kuro breathed and sunk"you're really an idiot"

"I guess that wouldn't be it"mahiru said laughing nervously

"It's gotta be something,maybe I should call misono older brother"he said bringing out his phone

"Mhm"kuro nodded before sitting down"before that can I get new clothes,these are a bit big

Mahiru sighed"this is gonna be a long day"


	2. The Test

**"Kuro"mahiru called from the living room**

 **"Mhmm"he heard her hum**

 **"You don-"his words cut short as she walked out his room wearing a pair of orange and black shorts and orange flip flops,but still kept her jacket**

 **"Yeah"she breathed out tiredly**

 **"We're gonna meet up with mikuni later to see if we can solve your problem"**

 **"Ok"she walked to the cabinets grabbing chips**

 **"Keep eating like that you'll get fat"mahiru said sighing**

 **"Hmm!"mahiru jumped at her sound of disproval,looking at her face she slightly glared**

 **"...fine"she gave the chips to mahiru and sat back with a huff**

 **"K..uro"he was shocked at her attitude usually the cat would just blow it off and keep eating"I was kidding"he said**

 **"Mhm"she took the chips and ate them piece by piece**

 **He watched her eat each chip**

 **Listen to the sound of the chip breaking**

 **The noises of the tv**

 **The silence of them**

 **All of it made him wish others were around them**

 **He's had silence with kuro before but for some reason this one was vexing to him and the way kuro was acting wasn't helping either**

 **"So...what're you thinking about"mahiru said with a bead of sweat**

 **"...nothing"she said rolling up the bag of chips and getting up**

 **"I see"he laughed nervously**

 **Mahiru watched kuro walk to the cabinets and put the chips back**

 **And then sat down on the couch with an audible huff**

 **The boy felt strangely awkward,giving quick glances seeing her eyes bore into the TV**

 **"So..kuro how do you feel"he felt a bit bad for trying to force a conversation with her to pass time**

 **but the silence this time was a killer to him**

 **"I'm fine"it was quick and cold**

 **("Crap I made hi-her mad")the male slightly panicked in his head thinking of way to fix it("I'm not use to this kind of kuro")**

 **While in his head kuro looked his way**

 **Her eyes down casting("poor guy.i shouldn't take my frustration out on him")**

 **"Mahiru"kuro mentally frowned at the sound of her voice**

 **"Wha-"shaking the young man out of his thoughts he looked towards her**

 **"Yes"**

 **"Sorry"**

 **"What for"**

 **"We're both frustrated from not knowing the reason for this"**

 **"Ah..it's ok!"mahiru assured fast**

 **"I just hope we can fix what happen is all"**

 **"Me too"mahiru noticed her tone picked up sounding actually happy instead of the usually monotone replies**

 ***RING RING***

 **Mahiru eyes widened before going into his pockets"ah it's from mikuni"**

 **Mahiru and kuro got up**

 **"He said he'll be at a cafe 'll send us his location"kuro nodded**

 **"At least I don't have to walk"she said with the usual monotone voice**

 **"Lazy"mahiru said with a smile**

 **"I'm the servamp of sloth after all"she smiled slightly**

 **Mahiru smiled back with a slight red tinge to his face"alright lets go!"he opened the door and sunlight illuminated the house**

 **"Ready to go kuro"mahiru happy go lucky face had face fell as what was in front of him**

 **No poof,no smoke,and no black cat**

 **What was there was kuro just with a poker face**

 **"What a pain"kuro breathed out**

 **"You don't transform now!"mahiru screamed**

 ***tsk***

 **She sucked her fangs**

 **"Whatever"she grabbed a shocked mahiru and walked outside**

 **The heat of the sun touched her skin**

 **Illuminated her face**

 **Her eyes now look like fine jewels**

 ***GULP***

 **Mahiru just stared at her eyeing and slowly tracing her face in his head**

 **"Oi"**

 **"Huh"**

 **His trance broken and he quickly looked back at the women he was with**

 **"Kuro?"**

 **Her facial expression was of a curious one**

 **' alot more expressive' mahiru thought looking at her**

 **"Everyone keeps staring at me"she said using her peripheral to look at everyone**

 **He looked up seeing men all turn too look at her and blush**

 **Mahiru eye slightly twitched as he noticed**

 **He breathed "So tell me how's walking feel"deciding to change the subject for an odd reason**

 **"It's a pain"she breathed out**

 **"Not use to walking in the sun"he said laughing**

 **"Nope.I'm too use to riding you"she said casually**

 **Mahiru face along with the men and women who heard face turned cherry tomato red**

 **"No shame"one guy said**

 **"My type"**

 **"They are young"**

 **Mahiru face had turned a thousand times more red**

 **"Kuro!"mahiru had grabbed her and picked up the pace nearly running**

 **"Stop why are we even running!"kuro said trying to slow down**

 **After getting pretty far he slow downed panting with kuro**

 **"You idiot"she said after catching it**

 **"We'll talk later on why we 're at the place where we were suppose to meet up at with mikuni"**

 **It was a little tea shop with a pink teapot pouring into a blue cup**

 **With red hearts around it**

 **Kuro looked up and felt suddenly happy at the thoughts of sweets entering her tummy**

 **"Alright rea-kuro?"mahiru stopped mid sentence already seeing his partner gone**

 **"Some things never change"he said with a small smile**

 **Opening the door to the shop he already saw kuro stuffing her face and mikuni and jiji looking at her with anime popped eyes**

 **"So this is what you meant as a small problem"mikuni said still staring at kuro**

 **"Yup"mahiru said coming to the table and sitting beside his partner"so what can you do"**

 **"Well"he said sheepishly**

 **"Well?"mahiru said**

 **"This is new...even to us "jiji said**

 **The red glint of his eye lidded a bit while looking at kuro**

 **"I'm okay doubt"kuro said sticking some pocky in her mouth**

 **He nodded**

 **"mahiru"mikuni said looking at him**

 **"This is definitely new.i never seen anything happen like this"his face taking on a serious look**

 **"I had a feeling,not even sunlight affects her"mahiru said**

 **"Not even sunlight huh"he tapped his chin"first lets test if kuro still is a servamp"he said standing up along with jiji**

 **Mahiru and kuro nodded got up**

 **Following him to an alley way**

 **"Alright this is good"mikuni said"the first thing I want kuro to do is reach the top of this building"he patted the wall and then grabbed the back of jiji cloak**

 **"See you there"and with that he went on ahead**

 **"Alright kuro you ready"her face looked uneasy**

 **"Y-yea"**

 **She breathed and then picked mahiru up bridal style and then...**

 ***SWOOOSH***

 **"Eh" mahiru felt the sun rays closer than looked up seeing clouds around them and the sun blazing beautifully in the center**

 **"Mahiru" at the mention of his name he looked up seeing kuro's pale face**

 **"We're going down"**

 **As she said that,their descent had began**

 **"WOAHHHHHHHHHH"anime tears were leaving mahiru's eyes as he and kuro were plummeting down past the clouds**

 **"NOW WHAT"mahiru screamed**

 **"I GOT THIS"kuro's eyes sparkled as her tongue licked her lips and a smile danced its way on there**

 **She angled them straight down and her tails extended, In a fan like motion they began spinning rapidly**

 ***FWSHHHHHH***

 **They span faster and faster till they look like a blue blur**

 **"Ah is that them" mikuni had seen fly up and now he's seeing them fly at him and his servamp like a missile**

 **"Geh"he paled and looked and saw his vampire gone"JIJI"**

 **They got closer and closer with mikuni only staring with anime tears going down his face"Abel I love you"mikuni brought out the doll and put it to his face**

 **Kuro smiled as her eyes briefly shined**

 ***FWOOOOSH***

 **Before they could make contact with the doll loving man Kuro's tails had fan out in front of her to slow herself down**

 **She extended one leg down until the sole of her sandals hit the floor**

 **"Test over"she said before completely collapsing with mahiru still on her lap**

 **"Eh kuro...you okay"mahiru said with shaking his head to gain his bearings**

 **Mikuni who was still shocked shook himself and put his doll on the side of his hat"well it seems she hasn't lost them,maybe they've gotten even stronger"he eyed her"I'll run this by Johan"Jiji appeared and they vanished**

 **"Kuro"**

 **"Yea"**

 **"I'm exhausted. Lets go home"**

 **With that the sloth pair jumped in the direction of their home.**


End file.
